


Useless

by Vexterity_Duane



Series: Geralt and Dharell [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Emotions, Everything is Consensual - Geralt wants this to be done to him, Fucking Cock with various things, It's a trade but the men still feel something for each other, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Sounding, Urethral Play, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexterity_Duane/pseuds/Vexterity_Duane
Summary: Geralt has a rather extraordinary view at how to spent his time off he's taking. He wants to forget what is going on in the world and focus on his own desires - he goes to a company thats provides customers with services regarding magic and erotica where he wants to have... something done to his cock. And he needs it a lot.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Geralt and Dharell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951567
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	Useless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Shouldn't Have Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302963) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Geralt once again checked whether the sign on the building said the same as the paper the witcher was holding.

_Enchanted Eros: with discretion and dignity_

Shyness wasn’t exactly Geralt’s trait, but he was so nervous when standing at the door of this peculiar company in the middle of the woods. It felt as if he was in a dream where he acquired a piece of information that could change his life… to some extent. But Geralt couldn’t wait to learn what they were able to offer him as money weren’t really a concern after all the years he had spent by hunting down various creatures and trying to appease various monarchs of the known world.

It was time Geralt would enjoy his time off without any restraints, without people who would judge him, and without being constantly faced with consequences of his decisions. No, not this time.

Geralt didn’t bother to knock and simply walked in as he presumed that nobody would’ve ever come across the building without being in possession of clear directions. Once he was inside, he sort of appreciated the interior as it made just of wood with a gentle touch of red in terms of carpets and tablecloths. At the reception, there was an elf, meticulously dressed and smiling a rather pleasant smile at Geralt.

“Welcome, sir,” he gestured Geralt to step closer, “Are you aware of the field we operate in?” he asked in such a friendly manner that Geralt wasn’t sure whether to relax or be suspicious as his instincts kicked in.

“I’m aware,” the witched nodded, cautious, but intrigued about the next question.

“Marvellous, sir,” seemed the elf satisfied and he handed Geralt a piece of paper and a feather, slightly vibrating with magic. “I expect Sir can write, can’t he?”

“He can,” assented Geralt and skimmed through the text upon the paper. His brows raised in a split second.

“There’s no need to fill out your name or age or anything like that, sir, just what you might be interested in. The rest will be dealt with by our chosen associate,” the elf informed Geralt and pointed him towards a chair and a small table. The witcher didn’t object, sat down, and with his arousal beginning to be quite visible at the front of his pants, he checked the options he found… intriguing… and then he mustered all of his boldness and wrote what he desired in his own words.

As he finished, he was positively shaking in anticipation of all the things he put down, moreover, he totally failed at maintaining his impassive façade for his cheeks were burning and his pupils must’ve been dilated. Handing the paper to the elf, he stubbornly kept his gaze down, even pondering running away due to the shame he was experiencing, yet the elf didn’t make any sound resembling disgust or resentment. He was only apprehensively humming, then going through some other papers, and once the elf smiled in satisfaction, Geralt’s eyes were already clinging to his face, and of course, to his words.

“I’ve magically sent your wishes to our associate I think would fit you the best, so if you wait till…” the elf was interrupted by a ringing sound as a lamp on the table flickered with green light. “Oh, that was fast,” grinned the elf at quite bemused Geralt, and explained: “You’ve been accepted! And as far as I know, he doesn’t have any appointments now, so… take the stairs to the second floor, room number 7. Our mage Dharell Larkas will be there in a minute.”

His heart thundering in anticipation, Geralt nodded, and with his mouth watering, he took the stairs up and entered the room number 7. There was a large bed, two chairs, and a table with another, quite luxurious chair. A paper materialized there in another second and as Geralt closed the door behind him, a magical portal appeared in the middle of the room. An extraordinarily handsome mage stepped in, his brown eyes looking curiously at Geralt, yet his deliciously shaped full red lips curved into a friendly smile. The thatch of his dark brown hair quivered as the mage bowed, keeping his curious eyes upon the witcher.

“My name is Dharell Larkas,” he introduced himself and gestured Geralt to sit on one of the chairs while Dharell himself seated himself at the table, taking a look at the paper briefly before he gazed at Geralt again. “You’ve been told that your name isn’t important for our services. That is basically true, but I’d be glad to know how to address you. According to the preferences you’ve listed, I believe that you are going to call me just Sir or Dharell, nothing extraordinary, but… what is your name that you’d prefer to be called by? It doesn’t have to be your… let’s say official name. It’s up to you,” he explained and added another warm smile, and even though Geralt was still rather suspicious about the behaviour of people he had met here, also this Dharell seemed honest. As if devout to his occupation, really happy to satisfy his customers, and there was nothing mean in his eyes, nothing evil…

“Ravix,” answered Geralt, remembering the past occasions he used the nickname. His cheeks burnt with shame when thinking of the honourable events he participated on in the past, and… where was he now…?

“Alright, Ravix,” seemed the mage okay with the name and didn’t say or show any signs of recognizing Geralt. He fully face Geralt with the paper in his hands. “So, as I see, you’re our customer for the very first time, thus, you should be informed that everything happening in this room will remain strictly between us. Outside this walls, we have never met. Do you understand?”

“I do,” Geralt of course expected something like that. “But there will be a spell that ensures this, won’t be?”

“Of course, but it’s just for the sake of it. I trust you,” was the man’s look intense when he stared at Geralt who shivered at the idea of what this mage could do to him… in the future… “A part of this spell is money. You know that our services are expensive, don’t you?”

Geralt assented, laconically explaining that he had gathered enough money during the past months, so he could afford the services.

“I’m glad to hear that. Seriously, I am,” smiled Dharell a bright smile. “I’ve never ever treated a witcher,” he grinned and there was something sadistic about his smile, yet… yet Geralt wasn’t afraid in the slightest as if he sensed that the man was a sadist at his core, but knew perfectly how to handle it. How to put it to use.

And that was something Geralt was looking for.

“I see that you’ve asked for the Unbreakable Spell which seems appropriate for your… requirements… Great, so do you have any questions before I raise the most crucial one?”

Geralt thought for a second, but.. there wasn’t anything as the mage looked quite interested in his case, and thanks to the spells, the both parties were protected. He had some recommendations, and therefore, he sort of trusted the institution not to fuck with him. Moreover, Dharell really seemed trustworthy, as if he was genuinely enjoying him job and it would be stupid of him to screw his reputation up.

And after all, his own demands were so extraordinary, he really had no other choice than Enchanted Eros.

He shook his head, and Dharell said: “I agree to work with you on the things you wish to be done to you. I look forward to them, Ravix,” were his eyes gleaming with mischief. “However, I need to know you honestly mean it. I need you voice them in front of me.”

Geralt grimaced slightly as embarrassment rushed down his spine and his throat went dry.

“Or you can read it from the paper, it doesn’t not matter much,” shrugged Dharell, “But it is a part of my procedure. There’ll be also the safe word, of course, but…”

“I’ll do it,” looked Geralt firmly at the mage, yet having no idea where the courage came from, or… or he didn’t want to admit it at the moment. Gazing on the floor now, he gathered his thoughts, and then locked their eyes again, trying to ignore the laughing voice, ridiculing him for being such a sucker for humiliation… Yes, he yearned to be humiliated. “I… I want you to destroy my cock.”

Even though he was hard since he really started thinking of coming here, now he thought he was about to erupt in his pants when he again saw the sadistic glint in Dharell’s eyes. At this point, he was sure he arrived at the right place because he knew that this mage was about to fulfil all of his perverted fantasies that Geralt would sacrifice everything to make them come true.

“And why is that, Ravix? I’d like to know your pressure points in order to… make the experience… unforgettable for you,” smiled the mage a smug smile, listening carefully to what the witcher had to say.

Geralt smirked as well, his cheeks heated, but his anticipation reaching stars.

“I want you to destroy my cock because it’s useless, mage,” he gritted through his teeth as if to stress his point. “I’m infertile, and I’ve never made any woman or man happy. I might’ve satisfied them, but I doubt it was enough for them, and definitely it wasn’t for me. It rendered my balls and my dick useless, pointless, and I want you to punish me for it by destroying my groin… by making me literally unable to satisfy anybody. Literally unable to fuck anybody.”

Dharell’s eyes were positively gleaming with arousal.

“A witcher and his useless manhood…” he purred like a cat and Geralt involuntarily shivered at his stinging words. “He wants to make his dick useless… That’s a music to my ears, Ravix. And how do you think I should do it? By casting an Unbreakable Spell, nothing within your body could be severely damaged, and as long as you’re aroused, your body will accommodate to any… intrusions.”

“For how long does it work?” asked Geralt to be sure.

“It depends on your immunity system, but as you’re a witcher, I guess… a month at most,” Dharell’s look lost the shadow of hunger for a while. “It’d be necessary for us to schedule our meetings at least once a month if you want to keep your… unbreakable state simultaneously with… what I’m going to do to you. But I’ll inform you about everything after the first official session, don’t you worry,” he smiled almost encouragingly, “Please, continue your speech on how I should destroy your manhood.”

It sounded so weird Geralt gave a snort, then remembered where he stopped, and continued.

“Well… I’ve met a man who was… pushing some kinds of rods into his cock. He showed me how it’s done, and I…” Geralt trembled at the memory, and his cheeks were totally burning with shame as he declared that: “I came three times because of the feeling of having something fucking my cock. My cock that I should use to push in others, in men and women and make love to them, satisfy them, please them, but… I… want you to stick something down my cock and ruin it, and… the guy told me that his goal was to be able to get another guy fuck his cock, which… which is why I’m here,” concluded Geralt his speech, still looking at the mage, humiliated, but unbelievably hard and craving.

“Marvellous prospect,” whispered Dharell, his voice dripping with lust. “I’m thrilled I’ve been assigned to you as your demands are especially masochistic, and especially hot… I’d be glad to destroy your cock until it’ll be able to serve another man.”

“Yeah…” was the only thing Geralt managed now, as he saw the mage getting up and casting two or three spells at the bed, dominating the room. “As the both of us are interested in the cooperation, we’ll proceed to the first step. Before uniting us by the spells of Mutual Silence and making you Unbreakable, I need to make some mental notes on your body, so I can estimate which process would be best for you. Please, Ravix, take off your clothes and lie on your back on the bed.”

Geralt didn’t expect this and was almost pleased by the predicaments Dharell was taking, so without objecting, he began undoing his clothes, and in a span of a few minutes, he was hesitantly lying himself on the mattress. Hesitantly, because he was well aware of his red and angry cock, begging for some friction, standing in between his legs. The masochist he was, Geralt denied himself any possible touched by his own hands, which he clenched in fists, eyes pointed to the ceiling when he heard an appreciative hum from the mage.

“You sure make quite a picture,” Dharell commented on Geralt’s body. “Scarred, yes, but it makes you unique. I like that,” he admitted unabashed as he placed his hands upon Geralt’s knees. “I just quickly check on your legs,” he said, working swiftly, massaging the muscles as if gauging how fit his customer was. “…and you can kneel now, arms horizontally.”

Geralt tried to breathe as evenly as possible, calming himself down a bit when he was kneeling on the bed, Dharell massaging also his arms, then magically listening to his pulse, and Geralt was quite struck by the mage’s tenderness once he was checking on his neck and chest. He didn’t understand much what Dharell was exactly doing, but… it couldn’t hurt he guessed, but even though he strived to focus on all touches Dharell was giving him, there was no chance he could successfully ignore his aching cock.

Kneeling in front of the handsome mage, the witcher naked and aroused, while the mage was fully dressed, towering over him…

“As I can see, you are really thriving on humiliation, that’s good,” nodded Dharell and put a stray strand of Geralt’s hair behind his ear in a such a touching gesture, it caught the witcher off guard. “I’ll work with that, however, is there anything else I can please you with? But for ruining your dick and balls, of course,” he smiled devilishly and Geralt, in the split second, yearned to kiss the mage for how much Dharell fascinated him.

“Maybe my… ass,” Geralt hinted after a while.

“I thought so,” seemed the mage quite intrigued. “What about it? Do you like just a casual sex, or shall I ruin it as well? Or are you into prostate torture?”

Geralt groaned and canted his hips in a desperate seek for friction, but Dharell just grinned and stepped back.

“Wait another moment, witcher, and I’ll get to you,” he assured him, yet still expecting the verbal answer.

“I’m… I’ve never tried much with it… just the casual sex, but as you mentioned it… I… I liked when my prostate was pounded rather… hard,” Geralt admitted, gulping and shaking all over his body with arousal, but despite that he was capable of meeting Dharell’s eyes, seeing the sheer lust written in his features. “So be my guest, mage.”

“You’re so sweetly, sweetly debauched, Ravix,” said Dharell, possibly as mesmerized by the other man as Geralt was by the mage. “And what about your mouth and nipples?”

“My nipples aren’t sensitive at all. I’ve tried,” Geralt informed him. “And… my mouth…?” he was sort of puzzled by what the mage meant.

“Do you like to have your mouth full of cock?” explained Dharell himself, smirking a bit. “However, in terms of your demands, I expect you’d rather be satisfied either with having your mouth forced open when having my cock between your lips, while I torture you, or you seem to be the type of a guy who likes to have his mouth open for the tirade of screams.”

“You’re right,” smirked Geralt as well at his own depravity. “I like to scream,” he said and his cock swelled even more when Geralt rekindled the delicate memory of pleasure blurring with pain, humiliation blurring with lust when having his cock fucked by the rod…

“The rest we can sort out later,” Dharell closed the distance between them again, placing his palm on Geralt’s stomach. “but because our salient point is your cock, I’ll take a look at the useless thing now and… while I’ll stroke you lazily, you’ll tell me other three things you might get off on, but you’ve feared to tell me so far,” Dharell whispered into Geralt’s ear, and the witcher’s breath hitched once the soft palm touched his straining cock and gave it a few light strokes, almost feather-like that could’ve never made him come.

Geralt groaned once again, everything in his body and mind revolting at the threat wrapped in promise, his ego shouting at him to put his own hands on his dick and finish himself immediately, but he bit his lip, feeling the metallic taste upon his tongue, and let the tortuously slow touches drive him insane.

“Fuck, you’re good,” he growled, shivering under Dharell’s lingering touch, preventing him from thinking clearly, yet still he was able to grasp why… why Dharell asked him this right now. He knew that Geralt had no capacity to struggle.

“I want three things! Once you voice them, I’ll make you come!” the mage reminded Geralt, and the witcher gathered all of his remaining sense to speak.

“I’d love to be fucked by multiple men and be their witchery whore,” rippled through Geralt’s throat, before he inhaled slowly to continue a slightly less desperately, “I’d love to be humiliated in every possible way that could cross your mind… I’ll manage… I’ll love being… being ridiculed and humiliated and… I’d love to be utterly at your mercy…”

Despite the fact that Geralt thought the three last sentences to be counted as one thing he wished, Dharell might’ve grasped it differently. Or not, Geralt wasn’t fucking sure for his cock was tortured, suffering, and he needed to come, but he noticed that the mage very tentatively read his mind as if seeking what Geralt meant by every possible ways of humiliation. He’d probably figured out that such words weren’t possible to be dragged out of Geralt, so he look for himself.

“Don’t forget, witcher, that I need to somewhat examine your dick before I’ll seal the deal,” Geralt heard, and didn’t bother to open his eyes that he closed once he let his head back fall back, “and it is impossible not to notice that your cock has already taken some… treatment…”

The soft voice and the words were aiming right at Geralt’s dick, red and angry and so fucking sore after being denied, yet Geralt loved every single second of it, internally begging Dharell to prolong it at least for another minute, and he moaned like the cheapest whore when Dharell brushed the slit of his cock.

“It’s impossible not to see that your urethra is wider that it usually would be… Not gaping, not yet, but still… wider, Ravix, as if… inviting…” the mage was purring, luring Geralt into saying it… admitting what he wanted…

Geralt groaned again, pushing his hips into Dharell’s palm in a nonverbal answer, but the witcher already knew that this man wanted to hear him… And as Dharell’s finger was put right in the slit, Geralt was lost as he screamed: “Push… push your finger in my cock… please, fuck my cock with your finger!”

The wave of humiliation washed over Geralt, bringing him so close to the powerful climax, yet he really needed the last push… the feeling of…

“Yeah!” his back arc, literally offering his hard dick to the mage who slowly, very slowly and carefully let his finger slip into Geralt’s cock, it was tight inside, but as the witcher was so enthusiastic about it, it went alright… the precum helped a lot, and in a matter of a few seconds, the whole finger was inside Geralt’s cock, and the witcher felt it very much, very intensely, and he couldn’t help but look down at his own manhood being impaled by another man’s finger…

And with a thought of having a large dick there instead of a finger, stretching painfully his useless cock, making him a slut good only for cock-fucking… He needed it, fuck, he desperately needed to have his cock destroyed to such extent… to be able to serve as many dicks as possible… to have his urethra gaping, not able to close anymore… but now, he could do just with a finger that moved out only to be thrust inside, in and out, and Geralt came when having his cock hungry for more, willingly taking the finger…

Once he howled and his body went rigid, Dharell withdrew his finger a just watched the witcher’s cock, his urethra wide after the intrusion, so the sperm was coming out slowly… and the slit wasn’t closing…

“Beautiful sight, indeed,” breathed out the mage, mesmerized by what he witnessed. “You wanted something in your cock so much you couldn’t come without it…”

“Yeah… “ agreed Geralt, his chest heaving, cock dripping. “Recently, I haven’t been able to come without having my dick fucked. That might be another reason I’m here…”

Dharell smiled at the honesty in the witcher’s voice.

“It seems you do not regret it yet,” he suggested, and as he was still standing quite close to Geralt, he could see the adoration flickering in Geralt’s eyes for a second. Sort of surprised by the sudden turn of events, he didn’t know how to react first, he shouldn’t get involved like that with clients, but this witcher… this was something else.

“I do not,” sat Geralt upright, looking right into the mage’s eyes, and his lips curved into a little smile when Dharell made a subtle move towards him. And Geralt didn’t hesitate. He tugged on Dharell’s robe and firmly, yet gently draw him down and kissed him because that was what his mind, body, and soul were telling his was right.

It should’ve been just a relationship between a client and a provider, but the mutual attraction took the better of them, so before they proceeded to the spells, Dharell devoured Geralt’s mouth for some time, while the witcher was literally happy at the dominance the mage was displaying.

This was about to be a start of a very interesting partnership.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, please, leave a comment whether you'd like another part... This is a one shot, but I'm already thinking of writing more about Dharell ruining Geralt's cock.
> 
> UPDATE: Thank you very much for your support! :) The second part has been already UPLOADED under the name of HELPLESS :) It's not a second chapter, it's just a second part of the series.


End file.
